


Little Chaos

by LiraTrueflight1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Why?, just...why????????????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2302652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiraTrueflight1/pseuds/LiraTrueflight1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Oh dear merlin help me' Harry stared at the raging Hungarian Horntail roaring in maternal fury and heading straight for him massive white fangs snapping in very real threat. He scrambled for a place to hide frost spreading across the boulder he picked as he panicked. Sarcastic!Harry. Bad!Dumbles and Weaslys (Bashing for both) Intelligent!Stong-willed!Harry. Pairings undecided</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Hola mi amigos! Yes yes I know I just posted a new story but Im bouncing between two muses here okay?!. I'm actually fleshing the idea out a bit so its going to be pretty raw until I can iron everything out. No beta so if there are any mistakes I apologize. Anyway please let me know what you all think!
> 
> I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers. They belong respectively to JK Rowling and Stan Lee
> 
> ~Lira Trueflight

'Dragons. Of all the complete stupidity in the world the so called "Adults" could have picked its bloody fucking dragons!' Had anyone heard the thoughts of one fourteen year old Harry Potter they would have been shocked at the dark ramblings coursing through his head. Now normally the young Champion would be pleasant and mild but having found out just what the first trial was Harry felt justified in his ranting. He stormed down the aged halls of Hogwarts ignoring the jeering of students along the way heading to meet his only friend Hermione Granger in the library. 'Who's idea was it to chuck a bunch of kids at an angry giant fire breathing mother dragon? Oh yes like I'm going to be able to keep up with the other champions. Argh my damn life! Whoever entered me into this cracked contest is going to die' Growling under his breath Harry strode into the quiet dusty library nodding politely at the ever hovering Pince and taking a seat at the table a head of bushy brown hair can be seen tucked into a large tome. Harry waited for about five minutes before finally saying "Dragons" in a low voice laughing softly as Hermione stifled a shriek looking up with wide surprised eyes covering her mouth in shock. 

"Dragons? Oh please tell me you were making a poor joke Harry!" She stared imploringly at him only to sit back flabbergasted at his shaking head. "Oh dear merlin are they mad?!" Hermione puffed up to start a loud tirade and glares at him when he covers her mouth smiling in amusement.

"I know Mione trust me I know but its not like we can change it" Dropping his hand when she signals for him to and sits back in his chair twirling a quill in long elegant fingers sighing in tired weariness at the idiocy of the Wizarding World. 

"Harry what about your" She stops briefly to cast a silencing spell around their table not wanting to be over heard "Your recent..changes? Your up against a fire breathing creature here!" Hermione asks her honey brown eyes swimming with fear for her best friend. He tapped the sharp point of the quill on the old table considering the question.

In all truth it was a very good question. He had always..thrived..for lack of a better word in the winter season but recently it had become a problem. Ice responded to him like a loyal loving hound and cold,no matter the degree, didn't bother him anymore. His very magic was changing and spreading out like a caged panther that had been freed which he felt was an accurate phrase. He had known that something was wrong with his core as he always had a feeling of being squeezed constantly and too big in his skin but he had learned to deal with that over the course of his life. 'And then there is last night to consider' The green eyed boy mused staring at his long fingered pale hand. He had been in a rather vivid dream of an icy waste land stretching father then he could see. Strange half destroyed buildings towered over him and jagged symbols dug into the floor underneath of his feet. He was being approached by a tall mysterious figure shrouded in shadows when he had woken up with a cry not wanting to leave as he had felt at home raising his hand to push the hangings on his bed back only to freeze in shock staring at the deep blue skin where there should have been pale pink. Fading tribal like markings covered his arm the skin slowly changing back what he was use to.

"Harry? Harry?...HARRY!" He jolted out of his thoughts looking at his exasperated friend with an apologetic smile. "I really don't know Mione I'm just going to have to get really good at ducking I suppose" He laughed at her fond annoyed eye roll and got to his feet. 

"I'll see you in the common room Mione I need to go talk to Professor McGonagall about something" He waved off her inquiries and strode out into the hall heading towards the dungeons. As much as he liked his Head of House he knew there was likely only one person who could help him. The Bat of the Dungeons and Slytherian Head Severus Snape. Harry hated having to deal with the acidic man but he had no other choice. What if these changes progressed and brought harm to him and his friends? Harry couldn't stomach the thought heart constricting at the idea that he could hurt them. Tossing his messy inky hair he headed for the underbelly of Hogwarts with a faint hope for help in his heart.


	2. Authors Note

I'm sorry to do this to you all but as it is my life situation has been changed drastically over time and until it stabilizes Im afraid all my stories are to be put on hiatus until then. I wish I could say other wise but as it is..Life sucks :( So please be patient with me until then alright? Hope to be back here soon writing and to everyone reading this. Happy reading! 

~Lira Trueflight

**Author's Note:**

> Well! This was basically a teaser chapter to see if you guys like it :-P. Rate and Review everyone! Flames will be used to cook sausages for dinner. Also criticism is most welcomed!
> 
> ~Lira Trueflight


End file.
